This invention relates to an electric motor which has an at least approximately tubular housing portion. The outer surface of the tubular housing portion is at a radial distance from a plurality of fixedly held, circumferentially adjacent support bases. Between each support base, on the one hand, and the outer surface of the housing portion, on the other hand, a separate elastic element is disposed which is in engagement with the outer surface of the housing portion and the respective support base for holding the electric motor and for suppressing excitational vibrations of the electric motor during its operation.
An electric motor is known in which the elastic elements are formed by intermediate elastomer layers which hold the electric motor at the stationary support bases and which, at the same time, serve for damping oscillations (vibrations) of the electric motor generated by excitation. These two counteracting requirements necessarily lead to a compromise because for a reliable support of the electric motor the intermediate layers have to be pre-stressed to a certain extent. Since the damping of the oscillations is effected by a flexing of the intermediate layers, an optimal separation of the support bases from the oscillations of the motor holders is not possible. Since such assemblies have to be frequently installed in air conditioning systems for automotive vehicles where the support bases are situated at the walls of air ducts which act as resonating members, such oscillations lead to undesirable operational noises.